The Truth
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: This is about a gundam pilot having a dream about a princess...remember r/r
1. The Dream

~~~~~~~~~ The Truth ~~~~~~~~  
  
Black Angel: Hi! It's me again. So do you want the good news or the bad news first don't worry it isn't about I can't write it.  
  
Audience: The bad news  
  
Black Angel: Ok the bad news is that I don't know what to write for A new dimension and a new life so I need your help, but the good news is that I have a new story. So please don't be mad. Please give me some suggestion.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never ever own Gundam or sailor moon but in my dreamland I can so for all you lawyers don't even think about coming to my dreamland.  
  
Lawyers: mumble something about reading the law book again. And they turn to leave.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I look around as to where I am. All I could see is fog and I could tell where in the forest. I then heard a twig snap. I turn to where the noise is. I saw a girl in a white dress with the weirdest hairstyle I ever seen. I can't see her face, but I can see a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"You're finally here. I miss you so much. I hope you didn't get hurt in the battle."  
  
' Did I hear right? Was she talking to me? But still her voice sounds like bells to my ears. ' She started to walk toward me. "Who are you?" I said coldly. ' Men, I starting to some like Heero' (Thought it was Heero didn't you) I could tell she was surprised by her stopping and saying "oh so you still don't have you memory back. As for who I am Prin- oh I must go. Good Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with the girl ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw my love and I started to walk toward him and I wanted to surprise him but the only thing was that I step in a twig. 'so much for the surprised.' I said "Your finally here. I miss you so much. I hope you didn't get hurt in the battle." I could see confusion in his eyes. So I started to walk toward him, but I stop as soon as he said, "who are you?" I was surprised at first but then I remember he lost his memory so I said "oh so you still don't have you memory back. As for who I am Prin-." Then I stop as I heard mother voice saying she wanted to see me so I said oh I must go. Good Bye! "And I started to turn I heard him say "WAIT! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Back with the guy ~~~~~  
"WAIT!" 'Why did I say that. 'But I was interrupted by her saying   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Can I at least have your name?"  
  
" I am Princess Serenity but that my past but in my present I am- " but she was interrupted by her falling because a vine or some sort was pulling her and I felt something pulling me as I look down and I  
see the same vine wrapped around me and pulling me back. Then I heard my angel started to chant some weird language and some light started to surround her and it grew brighter as she started to talk faster since it so bright I had to close my eyes. Then I open my eyes I see her holding some sort of crystal. Then I heard her say "Moon Crystal Power" As she said it I could see a bright light coming from the crystal it began to grow so bright again I had to close my eyes again. When I open my eyes I notice that I was in my room. I look to my left and I see my roommate. He was sleeping so peacefully. I look to the clock and it said 4:55. Tomorrow I have school. I got up, went to the balcony, and stared at the moon. It was a full moon. It was so cold I knew people would go in by now but I was different I am a Gundam pilot; I am trained to kill just like the rest of the Gundam. I don't care if it cold even if I am wearing only a boxers (I wish I was there next to him. Heheeh). I walk back into the room and I went to my bed to sleep for a while.  
  
  
Cliffhanger: Please tells me if it is good. I am doing a poll. Who do you think Usagi should be with Quatre, Trowa, Duo or Wufei? Sorry for all Heero/Usagi fan. But for all of the Gundams have a relationship.  
Please remember to:  
1. Tell me Usagi look good with  
2.Give me ideas for A new dimension and a new life  
3. Please at least give my 10 reviews before I give in a new chapter. 


	2. The Truth Been Revealed

~~~~~The Truth~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hi! Sorry if I keep writing my other story instead of these. As you know about the poll.  
I picked the winner. And the winner is Trowa.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I can dream can't I? So buzz off you lawyers!  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Usagi look around she see the ruins of the moon kingdom. Usagi was dressed in her princess  
form. Then Usagi saw a some kind of sword stuck in the ground. Usagi then went to where the sword was and wanted to see why it was stuck there.  
  
In the mind of Usagi her mind was fighting whether to go or not. But asalways her curiosity won. Usagi then started to pull the sword and as Usagi went to pull the sword it glow a little but Usagi never notice it because she was closing her eyes as she thought it's going to be hard but it just slides out so easily.  
  
As she pulled the sword out it had all the senshi colors and symbols in the jewel covered handle. The handle had a crescent moon, which was silver and on top of the crescent moon was a star that was gold. The blade was silver. You could tell that the blade was extremely sharp.  
  
Then all of a sudden Usagi saw a ball that came out of no where. She was about to run but she was to frightened to do so. But when it stop glowing there was a lady standing there.She had purple hair in almost same style as Usagi's and she looked a lot like her. Though she looked wiser.  
  
"Hello my daughter."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, my child. I am here to tell you the truth."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by the truth?"  
  
"I am so sorry for lying to you, but I had to. Please forgive me." Queen Serenity said. She then continued, "Prince Darien is not your soul mate. Your real soul mate is a man by the name of Trowa Barton. He is a soldier. I am here to give back your memories." She then lifted her hand and touch Usagi's forehead and chanted the some words in Lunarian.  
  
Usagi then saw flashback of a guy with long brown bangs that covers one of his beautiful jungle green eyes had resuced the princess from drowning. They were both breathing hard Then they blushed because they were both wet and Princess Serenity was wearing her white princess dress that clings to her as if a second skin. He then give her his jacket to keep her from getting cold. Princess Serenity then said her name and Trowa said his.  
  
Then Usagi saw another flashback. They were in a garden full with all kinds of flowers like crown imperial, morning-glory, and lots of other but Princess Serenity though her most favorite flowers were lilies. Then they walk hand to hand down a path that leads to a waterfall that went into a lake. On the side of the lake was some plants. They went behind the waterfalls that lead to more flowers. Trowa then let go of Princess Serenity's hand and went to pick lilies and cosmos (They are real). Trowa then handed the flowers to Princess Serenity. When Trowa handed it to Princess Serenity. Usagi smile at the thought.  
  
And then there was another flashback, of a youma about to kill Serenity with a dagger. The youma threw it. It never hit her. When she looked up she saw the dagger had been taken by Trowa. It had hit  
him near the heart. Then Usagi saw herself getting extremely angry and she said something that sounded like Raining Death and a blast came destroying the youma.Trowa was dying in Serenity's arms. He then said his last words, "I will always love you...don't forget me." Then he disappeared. And Serenity was  
crying like there was no tomorrow.  
  
When it was over Usagi felt tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Gomen for lying to you. Pluto had told me not to interfere."  
  
"It's OK. I never really loved Mamoru-baka. I'm was only with him because of Chibi-Usa. I knew he was cheating on me with Rei and I knew the other Inners knew what was going on."  
  
"Chibi-Usa is not real. Sailor Pluto and I only created her to help you  
become stronger. But she can be real if you want her to. "  
  
"I want her to be real," she added. "Can I be where Trowa is?"  
  
"Yes, you can but the Outers have to come. To protect you."  
  
"Mother, can I have Luna, Artemis, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru stay here to help the Inners fight?"  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger. Gomen if it short. Well Ja ne And one more thing I want to thank daystarflame for editing my story 


	3. New powers

****The Truth****  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Black Angel: Hello minna! Here a new chapter. I hope you like it. I am still having the contest. For the one who didn't read my newest one The Final Stage you will now know. The contest is on Japanese proverbs. I will be doing some on my own or I will be using somebody else. If you get it you will get to pre-read all my stories. Here it is. This one I made on my own.  
  
The fallen rose does not return to the bush.  
  
Try to find out what that mean and you get to pre-read. If nobody get it in a week I will get another one out. Now on with the story.  
  
Black Angel then sat in her chair and press play and the story then began.  
  
***Last time on The Truth****  
  
"Yes, you can, but the Outers have to come and protect you."  
  
"Mother, can I have Luna, Artimis, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru stay here to help the Inner fight?"  
**********************************  
  
  
"Of course," she then added, "Let's get going."  
  
"Uh...mother what about the sword?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
  
Usagi sweatdropped and thought 'Now I know where I got my personality from.'  
  
"This sword belongs to you. This sword is more powerful than anything else in the world. That means it's more powerful then the inner, the outers and the two Ginzuishou put together. The one who has the purest heart and is a Lunarian that can also control the Ginzuishou can use the sword," she then continue, " The sword has many attacks, but only you can use it. If anyone else uses it,they would die."  
  
"Umm, since I have all my memories back. Can I have Lily come with us?"  
  
"Of course. Here she comes"  
  
Then a tiger with white fur and black strips with little blue and silver in the strips that was still a baby ran towards Usagi. Usagi then opened her arms to welcome Lily. When Lily jumped into her arms she   
ruined Usagi's balance and they both fell and started to laugh. Well mostly Usagi.  
  
'It's good to see my mesume laugh again. I haven't seen her laugh since the day she saw Mamoru cheated on her with Rei. Hmmmm.. maybe I could take back their powers. Their powers are for them to help and protect Usagi. Nahhh maybe I shouldn't. If I take away their powers who will protect this world.'  
  
"Do you want to go now?"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She then started to chant the words of the Lunar. Usagi, Lily and Queen Serenity then started to glow and then it started to be bright and they disappeared. Usagi and Lily had to close their eyes because it was so bright (Queen Serenity already close her eyes because she was chanting.)  
  
  
  
When they opened their eyes they saw that they were outside of the gate of time. There were seven figures. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. It was Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Luna and Artimis all in their regular clothes and Setsuna in her senshi outfit.  
  
Then they all bowed down and said, "Good evening your highness." except for Chibi-Usa who said, "Mommy! Grandma!"and started to run toward Usagi. She wrap her arms around Usagi waist.  
  
Usagi said, "It's good to see you to Small Lady."  
  
"You may rise," said Queen Serenity.  
  
They then all rose. And Pluto the said, "Who may I ask is going to stay here, Princess?"  
  
" I want Hotaru, Luna, Artimis and Chibi-Usa to stay."  
  
"Why, mommy?"  
  
"Because I need you to stay because I don't want you to be alone. You have all your friends here and our parents. And Hotaru will stay here because she has her father here too. You don't want her to be all alone. Do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And I want Luna and Artimis here because they can protect you and guide you. Also they can to be together," That made Luna and Artimis blush.  
  
"That reasonable," said Luna and still had a little pink left  
  
"Yeah," said Artimis with a little pink in his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Usagi-mama for having Chibi-Usa to stay with me."  
  
"You welcome, little firefly."  
  
"I have to go my powers are growing weak. Good luck."  
  
"Bye Bye momma."  
  
"Good bye your highness," the rest said except for Chibi-Usa who said "Bye-Bye grandma." and Queen Serenity then turn into sparkle and was gone.  
  
"Where you are going is a blood-shed place where wars and battles are. They use machines, guns, and other weapon that would kill anyone. I want you to go there and try to bring peace. You will be helping some boys. They do not know you are helping them. Here is a new transform pens, watches that are commuacater, new and improve disguise pens for all of you. To use the transform pens you say ultimate  
then your planet and power make-up except for Artimis." She then handed to everyone a transform pen, commuacater, and disguise pen. " For example,Ultimate Pluto Power Make-up!"  
  
She then transform that looks the same but kind of different. For example,her choker use to have a star now it have the Pluto sign. She now has dark red eyeshadow. Another thing is instead of those earrings now it is a Pluto sign earrings. Next her lower bow use to be long now it have straps instead (Think of the transform of Eternal Sailor Moon lower bow) and her higher bow is the same color with  
a dark red crystal in the middle of the bow (Think of Saturn super transformation or the pure heart). Her lipstick became a little darker. Her boots heel is now three inches taller.   
  
"This is my ultimate transformation. For Haruka it is Ultimate Uranus Power Make-up, Michiru is Ultimate Neptune Power Make-Up, Hotaru it is Ultimate Saturn Power Make-Up, Small Lady is Ultimate Future Moon Make-up, Luna's is Ultimate Lunar Power Make-Up, Artimis it is Ultimate Lunar Knight Power Make-Up and Princess yours are Ultimate Moonlight Power Make-Up. Now try your new powers."  
  
"Alright, Ultimate Uranus Power Make-up!"  
  
" Ultimate Neptune Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Ultimate Saturn Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Ultimate Future Moon Make-up!"  
  
"Ultimate Lunar Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Ultimate Lunar Knight Make-Up!"  
  
"Ultimate Moonlight Power Make-Up!"  
  
When the transformation was done. Where there use to stand normal people. Now stood scouts.  
  
Now Uranus' new transformation is instead of the crescent moon in her ears now it have a Uranus sign and a crescent moon sign earring in her left ear. Instead of pink lipstick, it is now light blue lipstick. She now has dark blue and silver eyeshadow. Her choker is the same except for the middle part it is now a Uranus sign and a crescent moon sign instead of the star. Her hair now has a little blue streak. Her shoes are now almost the same as Jupiter's except they are blue and it is three inches taller. Also her upper bow is the same color with a dark blue crystal in the middle. And everything else is the same. She was holding her talisman, the Uranus Space Sword.  
  
Now Neptune's new transformation is her outfit is the same except her earring instead of the circle earring it is now a light teal star earring. She now has light teal eye shadow on her eyes. Instead of pink lipstick it is now a dark teal lipstick. Her choker now has a Neptune sign in the middle. Her shoes are the same except they are two inches higher. Her upper bow is the same except in the middle it has a light teal crystal. Her outfit is the same and she were holding her talisman, the Neptune Mirror.  
  
Saturn's outfit is the same except her tiara in the middle is a little darker. She now has dark purple eye shadow in the outer part of her eyes. Her gloves are a little shorter. Instead of the star in the middle of her choker it is now a Saturn sign. In her upper bow it is the same except in the middle have a light purple crystal. Instead of no lipstick it is now it is light purple lipstick. Her lower bows now is a little longer. (I know I hardly change her well the reason I didn't change her much like the other because I like the way her senshi outfit is and every thing she wears.) And at the end she was holding her Saturn Glaive.  
  
Future Moon's outfit is the same except her boots are four inches taller. She has light pink eyeshadow in her outer part of her eyes. She has none of the things that stick on her head. She has a little streaks of blue hair .Her upper bow it is the same except in the middle she has a light pink crystal. Her lipstick is now a dark pink (Darker then her hair). She is holding a dark pink chain.  
  
Lunar's outfit is the same as the other senshi except hers are yellow. Luna's hair is the same. She has no tiara but there is a crescent moon in her forehead. Luna has dark purple eyeshadow. She has light pink lipstick. She has yellow crescent moon earrings. Her choker is purple and in the middle it has a yellow crescent moon. Her upper bow is purple with a yellow crystal in the middle. Herlower bow are purple. Her gloves are the same as Neptune's. She wears the same kind of shoes that Venus wear except it is yellow and it is five inch taller. She is holding a staff that have a moon on the top and the rest is the same as Pluto except the things that look like a key, and the red garnet.  
  
Lunar Knight is almost same as Prince Endymion outfit. Except it is as dark as the night. Artimis have is soft moonlight white hair. He has some streaks of black and blue in his hair. He has a crescent moon sign on his forehead.He is holding a sword that in the handle is white and at the top has a moon.  
  
Moonlight is way different from the senshi outfit. Instead of the meatball head hairstyle it is now in hearts and her hair is in silvery white. She has none of the things that are in her head instead she have a white rose on top of her head. She has a moon on her forehead. She has silvery white lipstick and eyeshadow. She is wearing a black top (think of the three starlight. Their shirt.) She has her silver   
crystal in the middle of her feathers. Her gloves are white and a bracelet is on her wrist. In the top of the glove it was white. She is wearing silvery white shorts. (think of  
the starlight again). She is wearing a white boots (think of the starlight again. Sorry but I kind of like the starlight outfits.) She has wings in her back and she is holding the sword. (want to know how the sword look like go to chapter one).  
  
"Haruka name is Ultimate Sailor Uranus, Michiru it is Ultimate Sailor Neptune, Hotaru you name is Ultimate Sailor Saturn, Chibi-Usa your senshi name is Ultimate Sailor Future Moon, Luna yours are Ultimate Sailor Lunar, Artimis yours are Lunar Knight, and Usagi your senshi name is Ultimate Sailor Moonlight," said Pluto. She then added, "I will erased all the memory of your parents, Small Lady, you will be living with Hotaru with the accompany of Luna. Artimis and Luna will be turn back to the cat form. When there is an attack you can go to your human form and help but don't reveal who you are to the inner and Mamoru," she then continued, "Say all your good-byes now because I'm going to open the portal now."   
  
"Good-bye Luna, Artimis, Hotaru and Small Lady."  
  
"Be careful, mommy, Haruka, Michiru!"  
  
"We will," said Michiru  
  
"Take care of yourself," said Artimis.  
  
"Don't worry." said Haruka.  
  
"Don't be pigging out on foods again," said Luna  
  
" I' won't."  
  
"I hope you find your soulmate," said Hotaru.  
  
"Don't worry! I will find him."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They then went into the portal.  
  
"Ok, now that they went to the dimension. Do you know what to do?"  
  
"Yes, we do" chorused everyone in the time gate.  
  
Artimis and Luna then changed back into their cat form and everyone else just detransform except for Pluto.  
  
Then Pluto open another portal and everyone went in except for Pluto.  
  
******  
  
Cliffhanger: This is going to be fun. I now know what the author feels when they describe the senshi outfit. But it is cool.  
  
If you have any question you can email me at  
  
DreamTenshi719@aol.com  
  
Ja ne ! 


End file.
